


Life After The Fire

by klutzy_girl



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sharon and Richard settle into normalcy after the fire - and then they find out about the baby.





	Life After The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyflowersinherhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/gifts).

Once they settled into the new house, Sharon thought maybe they’d finally be able to relax - they had all been on edge since the fire that uprooted their lives - but of course, nothing went to plan. She started feeling sick just days after Mary Anne started high school. At first she assumed it was the flu, but on a hunch, she grabbed a pregnancy test on day three just to confirm what she already suspected.

Richard was thrilled, as were the girls and Jeff when they were informed. This hadn’t been in their plans but nothing had been lately so they just rolled with it. 

And when Josephine Audrey Spier came into the world kicking and screaming, her family immediately fell in love with her. “So much has changed since the fire but this is one I don’t mind,” Sharon murmured once they were home and able to relax (as much as they could) with the baby.

Richard smiled and kissed his wife before dropping a kiss on his newborn daughter’s forehead too. “Agreed. Josie is definitely one of the best surprises I’ve ever gotten.” 

Josie chose that moment to coo and open her eyes. “Hi, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful,” Sharon murmured. Life with her son and daughters kept her busy and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Richard wrapped his arms around her, unable to stop staring at the baby. Life had thrown them so many curveballs recently but they wouldn’t change a thing (except the trauma said fire had caused them - they still hadn’t fully recovered). “Love all of you.”

“We love you too,” Sharon responded, beaming at her husband.

They couldn’t wait to see the person that Josie would become, the personality she’d develop. They had so much to look forward to in the years ahead.


End file.
